Boudless
by Callysto
Summary: Mama PLEASE !" She screamed. A cruel snarl curled her mother's lip, right before the door was slammed locked on her, leaving her in complete heart of darkness..." Orphan AU, I'm not gentle, read at your own risks ;) SLOW-BURN.
1. Chapter 1

« Get up, _get on up !_ »

The young brunette shook her head wildly as she popped the last p, dancing like a mad girl in her room, sheets in her hands as she changed her bed. The eleven year old had always had a soft spot for James Brown, despite her keeper, whom insisted upon her calling her Mama, highly disapproving of such a depraved kind of music.

In retrospect that might have been why the young girl enjoyed it quite so much, amongst other kind of "sinful" music.

This word actually happened to be one of her tutor's favourite when it came to her, or her younger brother for that matters. Though depraved or demonical were close seconds.

She was used to it by now though, only a small sting on her already gaping heart. She barely remembered her parents. She and her brother had been left in Silas Institute when she had been four, and her brother barely a babe. All she had left from them was a cheap old necklace that wrote "You'll always be loved". The young brunette had learnt to take it as a joke though, rather than cry whenever the weight of it became too much around her frail neck. She was snapped out of her musing by a sharp knock on her door, and someone barging in. The "dean" walked into her room, her eyes narrowed in thinly veiled disgust at the girl in front of her:

_Carmilla", She snapped, the young girl immediately dropped her sheets and turned around to face the giant woman in front of her, head down, hands squeezed in front of her, fear raising her every hair, "Stop wriggling your hands, it's not becoming of a lady,"

_Yes Ms." Carmilla blenched at the sharp glare the Dean aimed at her, "Yes Mama"

_Good girl"

She tried her best not to react when the woman stepped closer to her, but couldn't help the start and squeak when she felt a hand smooth her short hair:

_Ttt, girl, there is nothing to fear, so long as you follow the rules here, yes ?"

_Yes, Mama,"

She whispered, trying her best not to shake:

_Good…" The hand that had previously stroking her soft curls, just as she started relaxing into the touch, suddenly closed on it with an iron fist. She shrieked in pain and surprise, "then why did I hear that disgusting music coming from the dormitory again ?"

The cold voice remained perfectly even as the older woman dragged her across the room, toward a small door tucked into a corner:

_I'm sorry Mama, it came on the radio, I forgot !", She pleaded, holding onto her mother's arm not to fall, "I'm sorry Mama, I'm sorry please !"

She was met with an uninterested silence as the older woman fished the keys in her pocket, and jerked the small door open:

_You know I do this for your own good, child," She stammered for the countless time as she shoved the small child in the minuscule closet, "Stop crying like that Carmilla, you know perfectly well it won't help," Try as she may, Carmilla was utterly unable to stop the pleas and cries that hurled out of her closing throat, "Now then, I'll fetch you when I deem you've had enough time to reflect on your action"

_Mama _PLEASE !_ "

She screamed. A cruel snarl curled her mother's lip, right before the door was slammed lock on her, leaving her in complete darkness.

Her eyes were pried open by a violent stream of light:

_Ttt, what have you done to yourself girl, how do you expect to attract a family with such hands." Carmilla opened her eyes, her keeper the first thing she saw. She remained perfectly still, still hazy from the restless slumber she had fallen into. "I had to have you locked while the families came, all of that because you could not behave for one day,"

Family day. Carmilla slowly came out of her daze. If family day had passed, she had been in there for more than 24 hours… She heavily blinked as the dean moved away from the door, letting harsh light flood the tiny space she was in:

_Take care of that Perry would you ?"

The voice snapped abruptly as it walked away. The young girl was startled awake once more as she shrank away from a hand reaching for her shoulder:

_Ssshhh, Carm sweetie, it's just me,"

An oh so soft voice resounded in the tiny closet:

_Perry ?"

She asked, voice raw and broken from screaming:

_Yes my darling, it's just me," The voice wavered with unshed tears, "Come here, chicken,"

The small girl stretched out her arms, too weak to even consider any other movement:

_Perry…"

She cried out as a warm pair of arms lifted her from her cage:

_Sssshh my love, come here,"

She wrapped her arms around Perry's neck, burying her head in the fire-kissed locks, and cried. Soft sobs squeezing out of her meagre chest. She barely noticed she was being moved, too wrapped up in Perry's warmth, Perry's kindness, Perry's soft words echoing haphazardly in her exhausted mind. She practically fell apart when the governess pulled away from her:

_No, baby I will be right back, I promise," The young red head cooed, her hand softly soothing Carmilla's raven curls, "Here drink this, it'll make you feel better"

The young girl zeroed in on the glass of milk, downing it in seconds. She gently put it down, but snapped around at a small snort, and narrowed her eyes as she recognised her baby brother:

_What ?"

She snapped:

_Nothing" he casually strolled in closer, grabbing a towel lying around on his way, "You just have the biggest milkstache of all time,"

He giggled as he handed her the towel, she quickly dried it, hiding her furious blush behind the towel as she grumbled under her breath. All trace of mockery, though, suddenly vanished on her brother's face as he stalked up to her and grabbed her hands. She jerked them back, surprised, before hiding them behind her back, glaring at her brother. He stared at her in pure horror though, and looked back down at the towel, now dotted with red stains:

_Carm, what happened to your hands ?"

She grinded her jaw and looked away:

_Nothing you need to worry about, Will," She snapped, but looked back at her brother. Her features softened immediately at the worry clearly swarming her brother's face, "I'll be fine ok ? I promise,"

Perry came back before the small boy could add anything:

_William, go to your room darling, it's almost time for lunch, I'll come and get you when it's ready, ok ?"

Will gazed at her hesitantly before nodding and quietly walking, but not before throwing one last look at his sister. He there and then decided he needed to do anything he could to get his sister out. He might be young. But William was far from an idiot. He noticed the way his adored sister shied away from touch, the way she tried to hide her puffy red eyes, the way she never walked quite easily, as if she was always in pain. He didn't know why, or how, but his sister was hurt, and he needed to make it stop. So he decided to say so to Perry the next time he saw her. Barely half an hour later:

_Miss Perry," The red head turned around as the small six year old tugged on her dress, "My sister was hurt, wasn't she ?"

He asked, although he already knew the answer to his question. The older woman looked like she was on the verge of denying, but saw the way the boy gazed at her, there was no lying to this one. So she didn't, and instead knelt down in front of him, holding his waist:

_Yes, sweetie, she was,"

_Why ?"

She gazed at him, racking her head for an answer. None came:

_I don't know…"

She lowered her head, not wanted the small boy to notice the tears in her eyes threatening to spill. He didn't though, as he wrapped his small arms around her neck:

_It's ok Miss Perry, I know it's not your fault,"

She barely held a sob at how broken this tiny boy already sounded:

_Thank you William, that means a lot,"

She managed to whisper, as she held him close to her, hiding her tears in his neck. He eventually pulled back, looking more serious than any six year old should ever be:

_It needs to stop though,"

_Yes darling it does," She couldn't help a small smile at how determined the boy seemed, "But something already tells me you have an idea for that ?"

He nodded, his hands idly playing with her hair as he looked at the ground, deep in thought. The red head calmly waited for him to organise his ideas:

_There was this very nice family I met today, they wanted to adopt, but only a little girl," Perry nodded, scared to understand what the boy was getting at, "Maybe they could take Carmilla with them next time ?"

Perry's eyes fell close as she tried to hold back a snarl, not at the wonder of a child in front of her, but at the woman which had forced him to be thinking about willingly getting separated from his sister, if it meant sparing her some pain:

_She would never go without you, darling,"

_What if I made her hate me ?"

He asked with such innocence, it made her heart swell with both boundless love for this child, and boundless hatred at the "Dean". She looked back down at him, and gently stroke his cheek:

_She could never hate you, chicken, she loves you too much," The small boy deflated like a balloon, tears spilling from is bright blue eyes, so different from his sister's pitch black ones:

_But it needs to stop,"

He managed in a tight sob, gazing at Perry pleadingly. She set her jaw, before roughly rubbing his arms, and stood up, grabbing his hands and leading him toward the kitchen:

_You know what Willy, next time family day comes around, you show me that family, I'll have a word with them, yeah ?"

She looked down at the boy next to her, and chuckled as he beamed at her, grabbing her leg and arm with both hands.

Carmilla came to lunch that day, her hands wrapped in pearly white gauze, her jaw set firmly, looking straight in front of her, promising herself she would never again scrape her hands raw from clawing at the door, that she would never screaming her voice hoarse from begging at her tutor, or anyone else.

The promise crumbled in her chest as her eyes fell on the Dean's sharp blue eyes, like two ice picks piercing her chest open, inhabiting her nightmares daily… She knew, intimately knew, that if it came down to it, she would do the exact same thing all over again. Because she was weak, and she was bad. Like a wine stain on a pristine cloth. Only salt, blood and sweat can scrap it off.

She sat down at her table, and waited for the dish to be passed on to her. Her eyes closed tightly as she prayed, prayed relentlessly for her brother never to be bad like she was…


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

William sighed nervously as he hovered behind the door.

Family day came every Sunday, from two to six, and included both families who were visiting children put here in pension, and families looking to adopt amongst the flock of orphans put here every year.

This was a private facility, where parents gave up their rights as legal guardians, for a fee, in exchange for care of the child till the age of eighteen.

As a private facility, the state had little to no control over the Silas Institute, though each and every adoption ought to be overseen and approved by a social worker provided by the state. Public system, after much resistance from the head of the institute, Ms. Lilita Morgan, usually referred to as "The Dean", had managed to install a mandatory visit twice a year, one scheduled, one allegedly not, although everyone knew the Dean could get the date long in advance, usually even before those supposed to conduct the visit.

But none of this helped the boy get ready for the very big task ahead of convincing a family that his sister needed to be adopted far away from here. A soft hand on his back snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Perry, gently smiling down at him, before smoothing back in ever mussed up hair:

_There, you look very dashing Mr. Karnstein,"

He grinned. He and Perry had worked a plan all through the week, growing closer in the process:

_Do you think they will like me ?"

_They better,"

The small boy giggled at the fierce tone the red head had used. He leaned into her, half hiding in her leg as they waited for the other kids to come in. Carmilla once more was nowhere to be seen. Perry looked at the boy practically tucked in her jeans, her heart swelling with love for the little man next to her.

She had always liked the small boy, but in the last week, she had completely fallen in love with him. His iron resolve to save his sister, his easy grin, his piercing shrieks when she tickled him. Everything.

Though she stepped away from him when she heard the tell-tale sound of heels clacking on the tiling. She had also fallen in love with just how incredibly smart the small boy was, as he immediately grasped why she had stepped away, she knew in the way he didn't try to fall into her once more, despite his obvious tension rising.

She turned around as the Dean walked toward them, six feet of power suited, middle aged glamazon. Her hand a deathly grip on Carmilla's, trotting behind her, desperate to keep pace with the giant next to her. She stopped next to Perry, a pleasant smile on her face as she pulled Carmilla in front of her:

_Good afternoon Perry, would you mind cleaning this little one up ? I found her as such in her room, what a shame,"

She purred as she let her hand run in the young girl's ruffled curls. Carmilla did her best not to shy away from the touch, though the tension in her face and shoulder was palpable, as she looked straight in front of her, motionless:

_Yes of course Ms. Morgan,"

Perry murmured, gently ushering Carmilla next to her:

_Good."

Lilita walked away without a second glance at the small brunette. Perry waited for her to be out of sight, probably to welcome the families, before kneeling in front of Will, Carmilla right behind her, looking away from her brother. Will teared his eyes away from his sister before looking at Perry, his eyes swollen with worry:

_You do exactly as we planned darling ok ? I'll be back as soon as possible," William didn't say anything, but she could see in his eyes just how terrified he was, "Don't worry about anything, sweetie, you'll be amazing,"

She rubbed his arms again, as she had gotten used to do whenever she needed to insufflate courage to the little boy in front of her. He quickly threw his arms around her before reluctantly letting go. He sneaked a glance at his sister, but she walked away as soon as Perry put her hand on her shoulder, never looking back, completely numb.

Perry looked at the interaction with knitted eyebrows. They quickly reached the infirmary, she put her down on a bed. The young governess smiled down at the small brunette, gently ruffling her hair before walking out, earning a glare from the small brunette in the process. She smirked, this was the first emotion she saw out of the girl of the day. She quickly came back to see that Carmilla hadn't moved an inch, hands crossed on her knees, looking down at the ground, completely closed off to the outside world. She sighed as she laid the material down on the table next to her, and turned to face the brunette:

_Hey sweetie, do you mind if I look you up ?"

The brunette gently shook her head, still mute. Perry sighed, closing her eyes in defeat before gently pulling Carmilla's arm apart. At first glance she appeared fine, but the haunted expression she wore left no doubt in Perry's mind that she was anything but. Her arms fell limply to the side as she let Perry handle her like a ragdoll. The red head gently untied her collar, and pulled the dress over her head, leaving the frail girl swimming in her underdress. Perry's breath caught in her throat at how emaciated the girl was. A sack of bones… She couldn't help it. She leaned and pulled the small girl in her arms. She stiffened immediately, ready to bolt. Perry only held her tighter, running her hand in the soft curls:

_It'll all be over soon darling, I promise, I won't let that devil woman lay another finger on you…"

She knew it was an empty promise, she had no power whatsoever as so what happened to her, but the way Carmilla melted in her arms was all that mattered right now. The small girl eventually pulled back, her obsidian eyes glossy with unshed tears:

_Please take care of my brother first, please ?"

The red hair gave her a watery smile, gently stoking the girl's cheeks:

_I'll always take care of your brother love, that I promise,"

She insured, because that was a promise she could keep, that she _would_ keep. If they couldn't find a family for the both of them, which she prayed with all her might they would, she'd take William in a heartbeat. Even if she had to kidnap him, she would not leave him here without his sister. Though there weren't enough deities to whom she could beg for this never to happen. Separating those two… It would be the worst evil of all.

The small brunette nodded gravely, squeezing her hands tightly. She looked so old in that moment, like she would never smile again. The sight filled Perry with an ice cold rage, and iron determination to get those two out before the end of the day, no matter what. Carmilla cocked her head to the side, gazing at the fire-kissed woman before her with thinly veiled curiosity. Something had ignited her sea green eyes, they shone with such fierce resolve Carmilla felt a small shiver travel down her spine. But not the dreadful one she felt whenever she heard or caught a glimpse of the Dean. This shiver was a shockwave of the determination she read in her governess's eyes, it was a light she knew she could trust with her life. She suddenly felt lighter by tenfold as Perry gave her a gentle smile. This woman would help them, would help Will, she was sure of it. So she smiled back, her first genuine smile in what felt like an eternity. Perry rubbed her arms the way she had noticed she did with Will, the way that always seemed to make him lighter:

_We'll get you through this darling, I swear,"

There wasn't a trace of doubt in her voice, nor in Carmilla's faith in her words.

They quickly made it back to the hall used for family day. Carmilla was walking as straight as she could, her chin thrust forward in defiance. Perry's word made her feel strong, they made her feel more confident that she had in ages. Though her hand tucked in hers as they made their way through the door also help a great deal. Perry stopped a few feet through the door, and knelt before the tiny girl:

_I'm going to see what Will has been up to, ok ? Try ad mingle with the other children," Carmilla couldn't help the feeling of dread that ran through her at the idea of being left alone, "don't worry sweetie, I'm keeping my eyes on you, always,"

Carmilla nodded her resolve, tightly squeezing Perry's hand, hoping it would convey what her words could not. Perry beamed at her, and rearranged her hair one last time before standing up and walking away. The small brunette sighed as she let her eyes roam the room, in search of a possible companion to interact with. None attracted her eyes. She had never really been a social butterfly, her… upbringing not really helping the matter… She sighed as she made her way to the room, finding an empty table to draw. She had always loved drawing. It was one of the rare hobbies Mama allowed, as she found it distinguished and stimulating. Her words not Carmilla's… she grabbed a pencil and a white sheet, and gave free rein to her hand.

_Well hello there little man, who do we have here ?"

Perry had spotted Will the second she had walked into the room. His gleeful laughter echoing through the room like a beacon. The young boy whipped his head around at the voice, and grinned as he raced out of his chair into the red-head's legs:

_Perry !"

He shrieked in delight as she lifted him easily, poising him on her hips. A gentle laugh snapped her out of her delight as she turned to the noise, Will's head tucked underneath her chin. Her gaze fell on a young woman, her ginger hair styled in an undercut, dressed with a lumberjack shirt and tight pants, and smile too big for her face that made Perry's breath catch:

_Your boy is a darling,"

She rasped in a surprisingly deep voice. Perry blushed as she put Will down, who scurried back at the table to fiddle with some crayons and paper:

_Oh, he's not mine, but he is a darling, isn't he ?"

The other woman frowned, obviously confused:

_Oh… I'm sorry I'd have sworn…"She glanced at Will's drawing, and gently pried one from the pile, "This is you isn't it, though ?"

Perry took the drawing from the other woman, and gasped. Her heart skipped a beat as she indeed recognised herself, if the bright orange curls were any indication. She stood in the middle of the drawing, a smile on her face, surrounded by a sulky looking Carmilla and a beaming William, and written, "Me, Mama and Carmia" underneath. She covered her mouth in shock as tears pearled in her eyes. She was snapped out of her daze by a soft hand on her shoulder:

_Does something to you doesn't it ?" The other woman smirked as she gently patted her shoulder, sending small tingles in Perry's arm, "I'm Susan by the way, but everyone calls me Laf,"

Perry chuckled as she quickly dried her tears:

_Seems logical,"

She laughed, amused. The small tingles travelled down to her stomach as Laf laughed with her:

_Yeah it a diminutive of my last name Lafontaine,"

Perry cocked her head to the side, curious:

_Do you not like your name ?"

_Oh no I do it's just,"

Lafontaine fiddled with her hands, clearly uncomfortable. A gentle smile curled Perry's lips:

_ Complicated ? It's ok you don't have to talk about it you don't want to," Perry chuckled at the obvious relief that flooded Lafontaine's face, "I'm Lola by the way, but everyone calls me Perry,"

She winked as Lafontaine giggled:

_How dare you make fun of me !"

Perry laughed even more as Lafontaine playfully pouted. She felt so at ease with her, like she had nothing to feel self-conscious about, like they had known each other their whole life…:

_So, Laf, what brings you to Silas ?"

_I'm actually here with my uncle, he's looking to adopt, to hum…"

She smile immediately fell as she looked down tears brimming her eyes:

_What's wrong Miss Lafontaine ?"

A small voice piped in before Perry could. Lafontaine snapped out of her daze and looked at William, who had rounded the table to stand in front of her:

_Nothing little man, just thinking of something bad,"

William frowned, clearly confused

_You shouldn't, not if it makes you sad like that,"

Lafontaine chuckled as she ruffled the small boy's hair:

_Sometimes you don't really have a choice kiddo," The young boy cocked his head to the side, trying to understand, "If you want to make peace with your sadness you have to confront it head on,"

Lafontaine smiled at him, a soft, honest smile that struck Perry in the chest:

_That's… Very good advice, Lafontaine,"

She rasped as she gazed at the woman in front of her, awed. Lafontaine blushed, scratching the back of her head with an embarrassed chuckle:

_Laf !" A deep voice resonated next to Perry, startling her, "I hope they haven't traumatised either of you, they really lack basic social skills,'

_Hey !"

They ? Perry frowned as she watched Lafontaine's blush deepened as she smacked the man's shoulder, who just laughed in return as he dropped into a chair next to her, well them, apparently. The confusion she felt must have shown on her face, as she noticed the two sharing a look, before the man turned around to her, a wry smile on his face:

_Yeah, Lafontaine here doesn't really identify as either gender, so they prefer to be referred to as they and them, and seen as a person, rather than man or woman,"

Perry's eyebrow shot up to her hairline. She had never heard of such a thing. She schooled her features as soon as she saw Lafontaine's face twist in pain and embarrassment:

_Hey, don't you go around looking like that," She gently admonished as she gave a small fillip at Lafontaine knitted eyebrow. Their head shot up straight at her, pure shock replacing any other emotion. Perry smiled playfully as she held William to her, "If I've learnt anything here it's that, if you find something that makes you feel good, you hang on to it as tight as you can, besides I think the concept is really interesting,"

She grinned as Lafontaine's mouth fell open in pure shock. A booming laugh snapped them both out of their bubble. The man slammed his hand on the table, hysterical:

_Laf I don't know where you found her, but don't ever let her go !" The two red head turned a deep shade of carmine as the man laughed even harder, William gazing at them, utterly lost, "I'm Mark Hollis by the way, pleased to meet you young lady,"

He pulled out a gigantic hand at Perry, who hesitantly shook it back, glancing at a beet red Lafontaine, she eventually grinned back at the man in front of her, unable to resist the charming smile:

_The pleasure is mine sir, I'm Perry,"

_Oh please call me Mark !" And grinned at her again, before looking down at William, who immediately retracted in Perry's leg, "and who might that be,"

Perry looked down at her little man, a found smile on her face:

_This, is William Karnstein, go say hello Will,"

The small boy took an hesitant step toward the seemingly enormous man in front of him:

_Hello, Mr. Mark…",He murmured, red as a tomato. But Perry's hand in his hair gave him courage, "Can you please adopt my sister ?"

Mr. Hollis's eyebrows shot up in surprise, before glancing at Perry, who looked like she was trying to fit too many emotions on her face. Shock, surprise, anger, love, sorrow. So much sorrow on such a young face. He looked down at William, a picture perfect cross between hopeful and terrified:

_What do you mean your sister ? Aren't coming with her ?"

William shrugged, staring at his shoes intently:

_I would like to…But Ms. Lafontaine said you only wanted to adopt a little girl, and my sister is a little girl, though you shouldn't tell her that, because she would be angry at me…"

_Would she now ?"

Mr. Hollis looked back up at Perry confused. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. The older man frowned, before looking back down at the small boy standing before him:

_Hey, William ?"The boy looked up at his name being called. Mr. Hollis smiled warmly, "do you mind if I let you with Laf a minute ? I'd like to talk to your governess,"

William stared at him in shock, surprised a grown-up was asking him permission for anything. He blushed and shook his head, looking back down at the ground. Mr. Hollis nodded once before standing up and walking away, silently inviting Perry to follow him. She did, not without one last look and smile at her little man:

_I hate to pry but…" Her head snapped around at the grave voice, it had somehow lost all its joy, "Something tells me this is about more than it might look like at first glance ?", Perry gazed at the man in front of her, caught. She couldn't lie. But she also couldn't divulge the truth, not like that. The Dean held too much power, too good a reputation. She would make certain not one word Perry said would ever be believe, with far too much ease, "Ms Perry ?"

She started slightly, and looked back up at the man, praying for him to understand. He gazed at her cautiously. But he knew that look. He had seen it many times down at the station. The look that said "please don't ask but guess". He nodded again, before setting his jaw. There was something off about this place. He surveyed the room with a sharp eye. Something was amiss. Between the look Perry was giving him, the terrified air on William's face:

_So where is this moody sister Will was referring to ?"

He asked, as nonchalantly as he could, though he was already quite certain he had spotted said sister. Sitting alone in a corner, drawing. He followed Perry's gaze, and fell on two sharp, onyx eyes, peering at him with much more depth and calculation that should ever be found on any of the children here. Her eyes widened as she caught his gaze, and she scrambled to change her pen from her left to her right hand:

_I'll be right back,"

Perry nodded, and walked back to William.

She sat in her corner quietly, like Mama had told her to, when she felt a gaze of her. She looked up and spotted Perry looking at her, whilst she spoke to a man whom she did not know. He turned around to look at her, his clear eyes sharp and focused. Like he understood, more than he led on. She quickly looked back down at her drawing when she saw him stand up and make his way to her. She already knew how this would go down. She'd talk to him, he'd probably tell her he wanted her, but somehow always seemed to retract at the last minute, as they always did. Despite what Perry had told her, she knew she wouldn't get out of here until her eighteen's birthday. She'd fight for William though, teeth and nails. Someone clearing their throat snapped her out of her thoughts:

_Hi," The man smiled, as he took a sit in front of her, "I'm Mark, William tells me you're his sister ?"

The young girl stared at him, unsure how to proceed. Mama had never told her what to do if she were approached. The man, Mark, dropped his hand on the table with a small sigh, though he kept smiling:

_Can I ask you something ?", She kept her head down, eyes trained on her hands, "Why did you change hand when I came over ?"

She jumped slightly, wincing. He shouldn't have noticed that. She should have followed Mama's instructions:

_Pumpkin ?"

She jumped again, putting the pen down neatly in front of her:

_Mama doesn't like it when I use my left hand, she says it's the devil's hand."

She murmured in a clipped tone, and slightly glanced up at the man, praying he wouldn't ask any more questions. Mama had warned her about too many question…

Mark's frown deepened as he saw the distressed look on the girl's face, all his alarms bells ringing full force. Something was definitely off. He dropped it though, she looked like she was on the verge of a panic attack, he bit down his cheeks, fighting his instinct to dig deeper, and looked at the sheets of paper sprawled all over the table

_Those are some nice drawing you made there, can I see ?"

They really were, especially for such a young child… Practice makes perfect. But this looked like devotion. She leaned back slightly in her chair, crossing her hands on her knees, her eyes still on her stubbornly on her hands. He smiled gently at her before grabbing one or two sheets, and looking at them appraisingly:

_Those are very nice !"He grinned at her as he peaked at the other drawings, a veil on sadness fell on his face, "My daughter used to draw too, she loved it…"

Carmilla cocked her head to the side. She rose her eyes to the man without thinking, curiosity getting the best of her:

_Used to ?"

Mark laughed as he looked at her:

_It speaks !," She blushed with a pout as she looked back down, "Yeah, she… lost interest"

The brunette's head shot up at that. How did one lose interest in drawing ?

_It's a long story cupcake, maybe she'll tell you one day…"

He sounded so wistful, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders:

_I'm sorry…"

He looked back up at her, surprised:

_What are you sorry about, sweetheart ?"

She shrugged:

_I don't know, you just look so sad, it's what people usually say when other people look sad…"

Mark chuckled lightly at the girl in front of him. She and her brother were something else, to be sure. Sharp as knives, that seemed to have seen far too much already. He smiled warmly down at her:

_Well thank you, that's very nice… I never did get your name darling ?"

_Carmilla," She piped with a small voice, unaccustomed to the amount of pet names, Perry did use a lot, but it was Perry… "My name is Carmilla,"

_It's a lovely name," He grinned at her as he extended his hand again, she grabbed it slowly, a small smile on her face, "It's a pleasure to meet you Carmilla"


	3. Chapter 3

Perry looked at Carmilla and Mark interact from afar, surprised that the petite brunette opened quite so fast to the bear of a man that was Laf's uncle:

_I know he may not look like it, but he's a very good guy, and an even better father,"

Perry shifted her gaze back at Lafontaine, thoughtful, before looking back at gruff looking man laughing with a wildly giggling Carmilla. It warmed her heart to see her so carefree. William had joined them at some point, showing off his drawing to both his sister and Mark. Looking at them she could believe it:

_He practically raised me," Perry turned around, gazing at Laf, her entire focus suddenly on them, "When I came out to my parents as non-binary, they… Didn't take it very well," They paused for a second, gathering their ideas, a small smile pulling at their lips, "Mark took me in without a question, opened his arms and home to me in a heartbeat, even with everything going on with his family, he didn't hesitate once." Perry looked back at the man currently deep in conversation with her two monsters, somehow it didn't surprise her one bit. "He was the one that re-established contact with my parents…" She turned around once more, and gently grabbed their hands. They hung on to it like a buoy, before slowly looking back up at the woman sitting in front of them, her eyes shining with concern and understanding, not an ounce of judgment. She was just listening, taking it in, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Lafontaine snorted lightly as they looked back down at their tangled hands. They squeezed them lightly before leaning back in her seat:

_They're lucky to have you, those two,"

They nodded toward the two siblings. Perry hesitated a second before leaning back in her chair as well:

_I'm not doing much of anything for them…"

Lafontaine snapped their heads at the red head before them:

_You love them ?"

_Of course,"

The words fell out of her mouth before she even had to think about it. Lafontaine smirked as they looked back at the trio:

_Then you're doing plenty,"

A deep blush bloomed on her cheeks at the compliment, but her thoughts were interrupted by a wide grin breaking on Lafontaine's face, and a whirlwind of dark hair, as she was assailed by William, who eagerly climbed on her laps, without an ounce of hesitation, Carmilla stood close by, her hand balled up in the red-head's blouse. Mark ruffled her hair as he walked passed her and dropped in the third chair, sitting idly between the two red-heads. He took a deep breath as he let his eyes linger on the lot of them. They had met but hours ago, but he'd be damned if they didn't look like an, albeit mismatched, family.

Six o'clock was right around the corner.

He had only been there three hours. But he'd made his decision. There was no way he was letting those two in here. Not when he looked at them interact and laugh so easily with Lafontaine. He couldn't afford it. He knew he couldn't. Not with… But Carmilla grinned at him, and he knew really, he didn't have much of a choice. He hugged them both when the Dean came by to thank the families, and regrouped children. Carmilla held him tight, gripping his shirt with her tiny fists, but didn't make eye contact with him as she joined her dormitory group section, her eyes on the ground, her hands tied together in front of her. He sighed:

_Perry,"

She turned around, William holding her hand. She ushered him forward when she crossed the serious gaze Mark was giving her:

_Go on, Darling, I'll be right there,"

He nodded, waved at both he and Lafontaine before running to his section:

_I want to start the procedures of adoption,"

Perry gaped at him, shocked:

_But I thought-"

_I can help him, too" Perry turned around to the red-head, "financially I mean, I'm working as an analyst in a lab, but I'm getting my PhD soon… ish, and don't even try to fight it Papa Hollis, it's the least I can do,"

Perry started chuckling in disbelief as she gazed at the two wonderful people in front of her:

_You're not… You're serious ?"

_Serious as a heart attack," Mark piped up with a smirk, finally relinquishing his intense gaze on the annoying person next to him, knowing it was a losing battle "I'll bring my daughter next week to see how they get along, but I have absolutely no doubts it'll go swimmingly, Laura… I'm sure she'll be delighted to have the company"

Lafontaine gave the man a warm smile as they squeezed his arm. But their moment was cut short when they were pulled in a death grip along with Mark, as Perry practically forced them both in a bone crushing embrace:

_Thank you, thank you, thank you…" She repeated, her voice tight with tears, "You have no idea what this means to us… To them…"

Mark easily hugged her back, winking down at a flabbergasted Lafontaine, who awkwardly patted Perry on the back. She pulled back as fast as she had pulled them in, a heart stopping grin splitting her face in two, splitting Lafontaine's heart in pieces…:

_I'll take you to the administration right away, then, so we can start as soon as possible-"

_Actually Perry, we're not going to be able to do it today, we have to go get my daughter out of her… session"

Perry's smile fell almost immediately:

_Oh… Yes of course, it's no problem, you can swing by tomorrow, I just have to get for a visitor's pass, it'll only take a minute, if you'd come this way,"

They quickly made their way to the administrative building, as Perry swiftly explained the adoption process. It could take between a few weeks to a few months, or even years, depending on the cases. Though at Carmilla and Will's age it shouldn't take too long, save for the fact that they were adopting siblings, thus twice the paperwork… Perry pleaded with whatever deities out there that the sheer amount of bureaucracy would not discourage Mark. He laughed heartedly when she asked:

_I'm the DA, Perry, if paperwork scared me, I'd be in a hell of trouble,"

Perry's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she realised to whom she was talking. The District Attorney ? Seriously ?

_Close that mouth Perry, you'll catch flies,"

She snapped her mouth shut as she glared at the man in front of her, though her usually oh so efficient stink eye lost quite a lot of its power, as she fully understood to whom she was addressing it. Her blush though lost none of its flourish when the older man aimed a wink at her as he held the door to the administration hall. She took the opportunity to get a head start on the battle field that was to begin the day after that, as she prepared the two badges:

_I'll only need one badge Perry, Lafontaine has classes tomorrow, they won't be able to make it,"

_Oh"

The red-head tried her best to hide her disappointment, and quickly wrote down Marc's information and purpose on the name tag. A couple of signatures later and the two were ready to go. The young governess let her eyes linger a second on Lafontaine, before she grabbed a piece of paper and swiftly scribbled something on it before slipping it into their hand as they walked out the door. She gave them a shy smile before locking the door behind her, pinching the bridge of her nose. She was a twenty-three year old grown ass woman for Christ sake… Behind the door though, Lafontaine was in no better state. They stared at the door in surprise for a second before unfolding the paper. Their grin widened by tenfold when they saw the ten digits "in case of an emergency. One can never be too careful". They chuckled lightly as they tucked the paper in their shirt pocket. For all her bragging about the importance of cleanliness, Perry was one of the messiest writers they had ever seen…

Carmilla woke up the next morning to the smell of detergent and roses. She cracked an eye open with a groan, drowsy with sleep as she rubbed her eyes, and finally looked up. She was met with a mess of curls and a dazzling smile:

_Perry…?"

She croaked half-heartedly, stifling a yawn, before frowning. She slowly came out of her slumber, blinking heavily, her frown deepening. She couldn't remember the last time someone had personally woken her up like that:

_Is something wrong ? Is William ok ?"

The young governess immediately softened Carmilla's messy curls as she saw the obsidian orbs widen in worry:

_No, no sweet pea, everything is fine," She grinned widely as the young brunette relaxed, "Everything is swell actually ! I have some news for you my darling,"

The small girl perked up immediately, all remnants of sleep forgotten:

_What is it ?"

She piped up, the red head swoon at the question, filled with an innocence and hope she hadn't expected coming from the small girl. The face splitting grin on her face practically kept her from talking:

_Mr. Hollis wants to adopt you," Carmilla's face slackened in shock, "Both of you,"

She had hurled herself in Perry's arms before the older woman had even finished talking, her sobs of pure joy.

She cried quietly, holding on tightly to her governess, relief crashing through her like a tidal wave. She was getting out. William was getting out.

There was the real miracle.

He would never know about any minuscule closets, about starvation, about any of the horrors of the world. Not if she had something to do with it.

She vaguely remembered Perry telling her about Mr. Hollis bringing his daughter next family day, though truth be told she had hardly listened to a word after those five magic words…

She scurried out of her bed as soon as the governess let her go, off to god knew where, though the red-head had her small idea. She shook her head with a smile, and quickly made the little minx's bed before exiting the dorm room. She glanced at her clock, 7:07am.

Her smile broadened at the round hour. She was not superstitious by any stretch of imagination, but she liked to think that looking at round hours, meant someone was thinking about her. Hopefully a fellow red head with a grin a tad too big for their face…

She shook her head again with a slight blush, now was not the time for mooning. Breakfasts had to be ingested, and obnoxiously complex legal wars had to be waged… She swiftly made her made to the kitchen, poured herself a glass of hot cocoa (which she ended up relinquishing to one of her puppy eyed children), and made her way to the administration hall.

Mr. Hollis was to arrive around eight o'clock, he had retained his Monday for this purpose specifically. She nervously busied herself in the office,going over again and again the paper, making absolute certain that she had not forgotten any (and also took the opportunity to straighten up the place. She may or may not have also reorganised each and every folder she could put her hands on a colour coded system. Dutifully explained on the dashboard facing the front door. Yes she had had a lot of time to kill…)

She heaved a sigh and slumped in the chair, at around 7:44, finally admitting that there was indeed absolutely nothing left for her to do but wait… Her head dropped on the desk she had borrowed for the day with a loud smack:

_Already that kind of day, huh ?"

She shrieked, her head shooting upright almost immediately. chuckled loudly as he plopped down in the chair in front of her, lazily sipping on his coffee:

_ ," a loud cough interrupted her, "Mark," She narrowed her eyes at the childlike antics at the man in front of her, "please do refrain from causing me a heart attack, my work here is not quite done yet."

He chuckled again as he pulled out another cup, and pushed it toward the fiery governess:

_Deal,"

She frowned at the cup, but soon enough the irresistible aroma of hot cocoa reached her nose:

_Bribery won't get you out of anything,"

She reached for the cup nonetheless, and took a tentative sip, barely holding back a contented groan as the scalding liquid swirled on her tongue:

_Maybe not, but I ought to use every advantages I can get right ?", She glared at him again as he snorted, but greedily sipped on her cocoa all the same. You don't look a gifted horse in the mouth right, "So, I know I'm a bit early, but I figured the sooner we start the better,"

Perry glanced at the clock 7:52

_No, you are perfectly on time, also perfectly right, we have a lot to go through today, starting early most certainly won't do any harm,"

_Right, by the way Laf wanted me to apologise on their behalf again,"

The young woman's head snapped up again:

_Lafontaine ? Why ?"

Mr. Hollis hid his smirk in his cup. Why those two had not found each other before truly was a crime:

_She really wanted to be here, get to know Carmilla a bit, amongst other things… She didn't really have time yesterday to really talk to her,"

_Oh," The fire-kissed governess beamed at the thought, "Well never mind about that, she'll get plenty of time next Sunday,"

_Sure…"

She ignored the older man's growing smirk, and dove in the paper work head first. They quickly lost themselves in the mess that was the adoption process.

William practically ran in the hallway, bolting to his sister's room. Perr had told him Carm had some news to tell him. He was stopped dead in his track by a piercing shriek. And a sob. He slowly walked to the slightly jarred door leading to the kitchen, and gently pushed it open as another gut wrenching sob ripped through the air:

_I don't know how you managed to get the district attorney to come around here, Carmilla, but you are going to get him OUT of my establishment as quickly as that shrivelled mind of yours can !"

The eerily calm voice filled the small boy with anguish, as he shuddered at the distorted sound of his sister pleading:

_Carmilla ?"

William stared at her, and at , currently holding his sister's hair high above her head, and his sister's cheeks drenched in tears. Her eyes widened to an impossible size:

_Will get out," She rasped, her voice unnaturally high pitched. William shifted his mesmerised gaze at the Dean, who had yet to move, "WILLIAM"

Both he and the Dean were startled by the desperate shriek. The whole scene unravelled before his young eyes before he could process any of it. The Dean took a menacing step toward him. Carmilla's terror morphed into ferocious anger in a second as she yanked her hair away from the Dean and lunged at her, an unnatural growl hurling out of her throat. She was swept back like a rag doll by a flick of a wrist as the Dean turned back to her:

_HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE-"

William started crying uncontrollably, at a complete loss. The commotion attracted everyone around. Other children started crying, as Carmilla crawled backward, as far, and as fast as possible away from the enraged woman. She shrank in a quivering mess against the wall, hiding from the terrible hand hanging over her like a Damocles sword. It never came down. A bark of a voice. The sound of struggling.

A gun shot.

Carmilla shrank against the wall even more, trembling and wheezing, tears flooding her hollow cheeks, her lungs seemingly never gulping enough air. Her vision filled with more and more black spots, as her breaths became more and more erratic, more and more urgent, less and less relieving. Her last conscious thought was for her crying brother. She heard someone yell his name.

Then darkness engulfed her…


	4. Chapter 4

A stray ray of sunshine gently warmed her cheeks. It soon reached her onyx eye, and forced it open, as consciousness slowly came back to her. There was a blissful second of confusion. Before it all came back crashing down on her:

_WILLIAM !"

The name came flying out of her mouth before anything else as the jerked upright. An unpleasant prick held her back, she snapped her head around, only to find a needle pried in the crook of her elbow, a tube sticking out of it, linked to a weird transparent pocket filled with what looked like water. She didn't take the time to ponder it much longer, as a growing sense of terror quickly filling her senses. She blenched as the door was pushed open. Her gaze focused much more intensely on the open door than on the person crossing the threshold as she started calculating escape routes, pure panic taking over her system completely. She needed to find William, to make sure he was ok:

_Hey, hey, hey Carm ! Carmilla !", Someone rushed to her side, she started shrieking as she desperately trying to buck them off, her brother the only thing in her mind, "Carmilla, sweetie, calm down, you're ok ! you're safe !"

The eager sound of her governess's voice made its way it the girl's panic filled mind. She slowly stopped jerking like a wild animal, and actually took a look at the person holding her down:

_Perry ?"

A toothy, wet grin broke on the red-head's face:

_Yeah, baby girl, it's me, you're ok, William's ok !"

The older woman assured her before she could ask. She slumped completely in her governess's arms, who gently laid her back against the mountain of pillows behind her. She looked so tiny, in the two size too big hospital gown, and the immense bed, so fragile:

_Where am I ? Where's Will ?"

The girl ask, her dark orbs still fraught with fear and worry. Perry smoothed back her unruly curls, pushing them away from the sweat drenched forehead:

_You are at the St. Leonhard Hospital, sweetie…"

_At the hospital ?"

She sounded so lost, her eyes almost swimming in their sockets, her cheek so sharp and hollow, Perry could practically decipher the young girl's skull underneath…:

_Yes, sweetheart, the hospital, do you not remember what happened ?"

The small brunette looked down, frowning in concentration and confusion:

_I was in the kitchen, mama… Mama was pulling my hair, William walked in… I lashed out at mama…" A sharp flash of recognition crossed her delicate features, "the gun shot ?"

_No one was hurt," Perry assured her immediately, stroking her damp hair, "Mr. Hollis fired a warning shot, then we were able to… Handle Mrs. Morgan…"

Carmilla couldn't help a shiver at the name. Perry's hand tightened slightly in her hair, she looked up questioningly, only to be met with the same unshakable determination she had seen in the governess's jade eyes back in the infirmary:

_Carmilla," The young girl frowned, Perry practically never used her full name, "I _swear_ to you, on everything holy on this planet, that I will never let this woman anywhere near you ever again, ok ?

The young brunette couldn't help but smile. When Perry looked at her like that, she could have made her believe wholeheartedly anything she wanted. She threw her frails arms around the older woman, shaking slightly with unshed tears:

_Thank you mama,"

A strong pair of arms was quick to hug her back, as Perry buried her head in the crook o her neck:

_You're welcome, my darling,"

Mr. Hollis slowly pushed the door open more, only to find one of the sweetest scenes he had ever witnessed. Carmilla, tiny and frail, curled up in Perry's arms, her hands fisting the fabric of the red-head's jumper, said red head sporting one of the softest smile he'd ever seen, her face glowing in the boundless love only a parent can bare. He was quick to take a picture before bursting the bubble:

_Perry,"

He called out softly, yet the governess's face still jerked in surprise. She smiled as soon as she recognised the older man. She looked down at the tiny girl firmly tucked in her arms, worry taking over her features:

_They're not letting her out, are they…"

Mark slowly shook his head as he made his way to the bed, sitting on the chair next to them:

_Not until she's put on at least twenty pounds, if not more…"

_I'm sorry…"

The DA looked up at the woman before him in surprise:

_Perry !"

He rose from his seat and put an arm around the suddenly crying governess:

_I'm-I'm so so-sorry…"

She sniffled as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake up the girl in her arms:

_Perry…"

He called out again, practically whispering, at a complete and utter loss as to why _she_ , of all people involved, was apologising:

_I should- I should have done something ! I could and I didn't-"

The rest of her sentence was strangled in a painful sob, and buried in a large chest. Her head fell on the older man's shoulder, guilt and self-loathing devouring her. Mark held her for a moment, before pulling back, his hands holding the delicate shoulders:

_Lola," She started at the use of her first name, "You are the only person in this whole mess who has _nothing_ , to feel guilty about, you did everything you could, anymore and that awful woman would have had you fired, that, would have been the real disaster. You were stuck between a rock and a hard place, there was nothing more you could have done but what you did, "She gazed at him, confused, "Loving them, with all you might and heart," She hesitated a second before nodding meekly, "Good girl,"

She snorted as he squeezed her shoulders, and handed her a tissue:

_Thank you Mark, for sticking with them,"

_I'm sticking with all of you kid," She chuckled lightly as she quietly blew her nose, "The doc should be here in a moment to check up on Carm now that she's awake, you should get some rest Per, Laf can take it from here, yeah ?"

She smiled and looked down at the girl:

_Yeah, I just want to be there when she wakes up,"

_No problem, I still have, quite a lot to deal with back at the office… So I don't know if I'll have time to come back today, So I'll see the both of you tomorrow ?"

_Of course,"

The red head smiled tiredly as she raked a hand through her curls

_Hang in there Per, yeah ?"

_Promise,"

He grinned and winked, and walked out the door. Leaving Perry to heave a gigantic sigh. She looked down at the tiny body curled up practically on her lap. A small snort escaped her, Carmilla looked like a cat, she was almost certain that if she leaned in close enough she'd hear her purr. She gently pushed away the unruly tresses that had fallen over the lovely face sometime during her sleep. She looked so peaceful, so young. Younger than her years for once. Somehow the girl never seemed to match her age, often above, rarely under, never in sync. The thought tugged at her heart, barely a prick, yet unavoidable. She leaned ever closer to the sleeping girl, enveloping her more fully, her lips grazing her crown. She let a few tears pearl out of her eyes. The last ones. As she silently apologised to the girl, marvelled at her trust, at her strength…

She looked up at the sound of the door opening, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Lafontaine poke their head through the door:

_Hey, can I come in ?"

Perry couldn't help but laugh softly as she nodded, the rest of the red-head's body materialising after their head, as they closed the door behind them, and took a seat in the chair formerly used by Mr. Hollis:

_How is she ?"

_Exhausted…"

Lafontaine snorted lightly as they looked at the girl tucked in Perry's arms:

_I think she can be,"

The former governess laughed lightly as she stroked the young girl's hair:

_How are you ?"

Perry's eyebrows shot up in surprise, not having expected the question. She frowned, glancing at the other red-head sitting in the chair next to her, she looked back down at Carmilla at the intensity she saw in the steely gaze:

_I'm fine, why would you ask ?"

_Because you've barely slept, or eaten, in the last forty eight hours", they deadpanned, still staring at her, a small frown grazed their feature, "I don't really know how you're alive right now actually, it's rather interesting…"

It suddenly dawned on Perry that she hadn't indeed eaten, or slept, or done much of anything else in the past few days aside from worry to death about the small girl tucked in her arms. A small giggle burst out of her throat. Lafontaine raised a puzzled eyebrow at her. She chuckled once more, a slight blush blossoming on her cheeks:

_I've only just realised how hungry I actually am…"

As if on cue, a loud rumble filled the room, as Perry's stomach made itself known to life once more, rather noisily. Lafontaine burst on in the quietest laughter they could managed, silently clapping their hands together as their shoulders widely shook:

_Lafontaine !"

The governess hissed, her eyes wide in reprimand, as the other red-head kept on laughing silently. They eventually settled down, mirth and mockery still dancing in their grey eyes:

_Why don't you just go home for the night, Carm's fine, so is Will, and I _swear_ I will call you if anything worthy happens,"

She frowned, wondering if she and the scientist shared the same definition of "worthy". But another issue suddenly dawned on her. She hadn't even though about it in the past couple of days. Her home was in the Sylas Orphanage, currently shut down for investigation…:

_What's wrong ?"

Lafontaine's sharp voice interrupted her disastrous train of thoughts. She hesitated a second before deflating like a balloon:

_I… I don't have a home, right now…"

The scientist frowned for a second, before a flash of realisation struck their face:

_You lived in the orphanage, of course…"

Perry took a second to marvel at how quickly they had put the pieces together, but it did not in any way provide a solution to her current predicament. She stared quizzically, if somewhat worriedly, as a grin broke on Laf's face:

_You can just crash at our place !"

_Wha-n-"

_Yes ! Papa Hollis sent Laura to her grandparents' house so he could prepare for Carm and Will, if we stick them or the girls in the same room, there's an extra bed just for you !"

_No I would never-"

_That's brilliant, wait just let me call Mark right no-"

_Lafontaine !"

The governess hissed as loud as she could with the sleeping child in their arms. She sighed as they froze and looked up at her, clearly surprised. She pinched the bridge of her nose, and gently pried herself away from the young girl, who in turn curled up even deeper in one of the many pillow littering her bed. Even unconscious she had managed to charm the pillows off of the all the nurses around here. Perry couldn't help by smirk at the thought as she ushered the other red-head out of the room. They looked at her quizzically:

_Look, it's incredibly sweet of you to offer, but I would never dare to impose on you or Mr. Hollis like that it would be-"

_Perry," The governess clamped up, slowly looking back up as she heard her name, "I wouldn't be offering if I knew it would put any stress on anyone in the family," They looked pointedly at the slightly blushing woman, "So when I tell you that Mark would be delighted to have you, I mean every word, ok ?"

Perry thought about declining once more, but as she gazed at the scientist, she saw nothing but honesty, gazing at her insistently. She heaved a sigh, her eyes falling shut in surrender. She still had the time to catch Lafontaine's toothy grin as they dug out their phone. They were quick to make arrangements with Mr. Hollis, and ended the phone call in a matter of minutes:

_See, told you, he's expecting you and he's stoked,"

Perry chuckled lightly, biting back the lump in her throat at how amazingly kind those people were. Lafontaine just grinned at her, looking about the same age as William in this very moment. Her body reacted before she could process, and she found herself hurling the red-head in a bone crushing embrace, her fist closed tightly against their back. It took Lafontaine a second, or ten, before they thought of hugging her back, but the governess pulled away the second their hand touched her back, the brightest smile they had ever seen stretching her lips:

_Thank you so much Lafontaine,"

She squeezed their hands, her eyes brimming with joy and gratitude. The scientist lost themselves in the light green eyes for what felt like hours… That is until a buzz in their pockets snapped them both out of their moment. They step back, masking their flush in a cough as they fished their phone out of their pockets and quickly checked:

_It's hum… It's Mark telling me to give you my keys, he'll put them under the mat as soon as you get there"

_Oh, ok, yes perfect, thank you again, really, this means a lot..."

_don't even worry about it's, hum fine…"

They glanced at each other awkwardly for a moment, before Lafontaine dug something else out of their pockets. Some fighting, cursed and a small jingling later, and they pulled out a set of key with a triumphant cry. The governess couldn't help but laugh as the other red-head grinned victoriously at her, before handing her said keys. They pointed at a small round one:

_This one in for the door fence, and this one" They touched a heavy looking one with complex carvings, "is for the front door…" They chuckled as they caught Perry's incredulous gaze at the rather enormous key, "Yeah" They drawled, laughing, "Papa Hollis likes his safety…"

_Indeed,"

She giggled as she put the key in her own jean pockets, before looking back up at Lafontaine, who just gazed at her for a second before shaking their head:

_Here I almost forgot," They fished out their phone and typed something on it. Perry felt a buzz in her back pocket a second later, "That's the full address, and the quickest way from A to B, it's not very far, like twenty minutes walk tops,"

Perry nodded as she stared at the text. She took the opportunity to enter Lafontaine's number in her contact list, not unbeknownst to the smirking scientist. Perry was the one to break the awkward silence this time:

_So I should probably go… Before it gets too late…"

She glanced at the clock, it was around nine o'clock, the sun had already set long ago, but the more she lingered the worst it'll be… She glanced at the person before her, desperate to find a reason to linger, but she knew this it would indeed be unwise, let alone rude to Mr. Hollis waiting for her right now:

_Well I'll see you tomorrow anyway, I'm bringing back Willy home, and you'll be visiting Carm of course…"

A smile broke on Perry's face at the thought of her two darlings. She had been with William right before Carm had woken up, and had left him in a peaceful sleep. She glanced at the young girl's door. She hesitated but a second before gently opening it, and making her way to the bed, Lafontaine right behind her. She leaned toward the onyx curls and planted a delicate kiss on her forehead, and pushing yet again the messy locks away. The small girl stirred awake:

_Perry ?"

She cracked an eye open. Perry gently smiled down, kneeling down in front of her:

_Hey, baby girl, I have to go home for the night, but I'll be back tomorrow to see you ok ? I promise…"

The girl nodded with a yawn before closing her eyes, falling back in Morpheus's arms almost immediately:

_I've no idea how they do that…"Perry looked back up at Lafontaine questioningly, "Fall asleep so easily…"

The governess snorted lightly before standing back up and making her way to the door. She turned around as she felt a slight grasp on her arm:

_Hey…"

She cocked her head to the side, the scientist looked unusually serious:

_What is it Laf ?"

They sighed and let go of Perry's arm as she fully turned around:

_I should probably warn you about something, so you don't get freaked out by the lay out of the house," Perry's frown deepened as she mulled over the red-head's word, " Laura… She was in an accident… With her mum…" Lafontaine cut her distraught reply short, " Mrs. Hollis died, and…" Horror slowly painted on the governess's face as the scientist swallowed a lump, "Laura lost her eyesight, "An eerie shrill rang in Perry's ears, "She's blind."


End file.
